Nick van Kamp
Nick van Kamp (born 17 August 1993, Drenthe) is a Brunanter goalkeeper who plays for Mediterranean FC and the Brunant national football team as a goalkeeper. He is the brother of Drenthe defender Hierard van Kamp and nephew of Hans van Kamp, another Drenthe legend of the 1980s. Career FC Drenthe Nick joined FC Drenthe in 2008 but only made a youth team appearance in 2010. He established himself as a top goalkeeper and became the club's third-choice keeper in 2011. Van Kamp has was then promoted the club's second keeper, increasingly making more appearances and then looking to replace veteran Mohamed Elmasri. In April 2014, he supplanted Elmasri as the main goalkeeper, conceding only two goals in the last three games of the season, including one clean sheet. In the 2014-15 First League, he managed nine clean sheets, though in October allowed eight in versus Arabian FC. The following season, he managed just two clean sheets, finding somewhat of a loss in form. The 2017-18 First League saw van Kamp at his best, helping his club to an impressive fifth place. Clean sheets were managed against St. Marks Koningstad, Mediterranean FC and Donderar, for a total 11, just losing out to St. Marks' Bryan Zamora for the golden glove. Despite that, his future at the club was in doubt during the season, as he grew tired of the club's complacency and lack of consistent form. He was fined 4.800 € in March of 2018 for missing several practices and talking poorly about the club to the media, though officials would not go as far as benching him. He made it increasingly clear he would leave at the end of the season, either with or without the club's approval. Mediterranean FC Mediterranean FC announced that a deal had been reached to buy van Kamp at the end of the season, as the future starting goalkeeper for the 2018-19 season. Van Kamp told media he was <> and glad to be a part of <>. Drenthe fans were not happy with him abandoning the club in what they perceived to be a distasteful manner, to which van Kamp responded they should <>. National team In 2010 he joined the Brunant U-20 team and in 2012 became their starting goalkeeper. Van Kamp has proved himself to be a very skilled goalkeeper and a solid choice for the future. He was called up to the senior squad for a friendly match against Southern Arc Islands in 2013, conceding two goals. In early 2014, he played the final 20 minutes of a WFC qualifying match against Togo and did not concede a goal. Van Kamp made his first start in the World Football Championship in 2014, a 2-2 draw with Vanuatu. He made his second start that year in a friendly match and has subsequently been promoted to the senior team. He received a third and fourth cap in 2015, one a clean sheet against Latvia and the second in a 1-2 win over Cyprus, both friendly matches. Van Kamp has made two further appearances in 2016. Van Kamp has since positioned himself as one of two main goalkeepers, alongside Anthony Elteman, eventually looking to be his permanent replacement in the number one position. Category:Brunant national football team Category:FC Drenthe Category:1993 births Category:Association football goalkeepers Category:Current Mediterranean FC squad Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Mediterranean FC